Mining Modules
Mining Modules are Modules that can be installed on Miners. Mining Boost Provides a temporary boost to Hydrogen collection speed. Mining Boost provides an increase in mining speed for a period of 10 minutes. It is a useful module to have if you micromanage effectively and would like your Miners to work faster. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 20m '''in Red Star. 8d 8h''' in White Star. Hydrogen Bay Extension Increases the maximum amount of Hydrogen that a Miner ship can carry. Similar in use Cargo Bay Extension; this module allows for more hydrogen to be stored in a Miner before being required to drop off the gas. It allows for longer mining trips. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. Enrich Instantly increases the amount of Hydrogen stored on all asteroids in the sector. Details: '''Asteroids have a cap of 1500 hydrogen, when using the Enrich module. Each sector can be enriched only once a day. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. '''Cooldown: 12h '''in Red Star. 300d''' in White Star. Sector Cooldown: 1d Remote Mining Simultaneously mines Hydrogen from all asteroid fields in the same sector, at reduced speed. Remote Mining is an extremely useful module that allows your Miners to extract Hydrogen from more than one asteroid at a time. However, a caveat is that, at least in the beginning, the mining speed is reduced, so a Miner equipped with a Level 1 Remote Mining module requires 3 different asteroids in the same system to mine at the same rate as a regular miner of the same level. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Hydrogen Upload Instantly uploads a percentage of collected Hydrogen to your Empire's reserves, without needing to return to a planet. N/A for the White Star. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 4m Mining Unity Increases mining collection speed for every other player that is mining in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 10m '''in Red Star. 4d 4h''' in White Star. Crunch Instantly collects Hydrogen from asteroid fields in the current sector (limited by the Max Amount and the Miner ship's total capacity). The amount is not collected evenly from all asteroids, but one after another! Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 12h '''in Red Star. 300d''' in White Star. Genesis Instantly creates new asteroid fields on the Miner's current sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 1d '''in Red Star. 600d''' in White Star. Sector Cooldown: 12m in Red Star. 5d in White Star. Hydrogen Rocket Allows the Miner ship to launch a powerful Rocket, anywhere in the star system. Blueprints are gained by researching level 8+ Blue Crystals. To activate, the Miner ship must have collected at least the Required Hydrogen amount. The Hydrogen is consumed on activation. Speed: 1,380AU/m in Red Star. 138AU/h in White Star. Cooldown: 1m in Red Star. 10h in White Star. Mining Drone Launches an independent ship towards the targeted asteroid, which must be in range of miner ship (600AU). The drone will keep mining from the asteroid until it is depleted or its capacity fills up. After the mining drone is done, the drone will deposit the hydrogen to the nearest planet. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 9 Blue Crystals. Speed: 1,200AU/m in Red Star. 120AU/h in White Star. Lifetime: 1h in Red Star. 25d in White Star. Cooldown: 1h in Red Star. 25d in White Star. Category:Module